3AM
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan makes a bet that he can make Phil moan first. Phil accepts the challenge. This was my first attempt at writing smut. Pls be nice.


Dan Howell sighed as he lay in his bed, next to his boyfriend.

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning. Normal people would be asleep by now... Dan just wasn't tired and he knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to sleep anytime soon either. He had this problem every night. He never got enough sleep and it was quite annoying. Dan would always go to sleep at 5am and then he would wake up at some ridiculous time, normally it was past 1 in the afternoon.

Tonight was one of those nights where Dan and Phil decided they would try and go to bed earlier. That clearly wasn't working.

"Phil?" Dan whined as he looked over at him. He was right.

Phil was lying next to him and he was doing the very same thing as he had been doing. Staring at the ceiling.

"Yes love?" Phil asked as he blinked a few times, still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not tired and I can't sleep," Dan whined as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked over at Phil and sighed.

"Yeah... this 'going to bed early' thing, isn't really working... is it?" Phil asked.

"No, it's not." Dan said. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Phil.

Phil finally looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows. "What are you thinking up there?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing much really, if I'm being honest..." Dan said. He sat there for a few seconds before he then scooted closer to Phil. He smiled and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him a few times and then he pulled away.

"Are we really doing this at 3am?" Phil asked as he looked up at Phil.

Dan laughed. "Face it Phil, we're not a normal couple." He said.

Phil also laughed and shook his head. "No, we're definitely not." He agreed.

"I've got a game, since we're both up at 3am and neither of us are going to bed anytime soon..."

"Oh God. This should be good, what game do you have in mind?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh shush. Don't be so scared! I was just thinking... I bet I could make you moan first," he said.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "That's what you're thinking about at 3am?" He asked.

Dan smiled innocently. "You don't want to know what I think about at 3am," he said.

"No, I actually really don't..." Phil said. He shook his head.

Dan smirked and then he then straddled Phil, pulling the blankets over them. He smiled as he looked down at him.

"Go on then... try and make me moan," Phil whispered.

"Challenge. Accepted." Dan whispered. He leaned down and kissed Phil again. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan slowly moved his hand under Phil's shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss Phil's neck, smiling as he did so.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Daniel, if you want to make me moan first." Phil whispered before he gently wrapped an arm around Dan. Phil looked up at Dan when he finally pulled away from his neck.

Dan stared at him for a few seconds before he then started palming Phil through his jeans.

Phil gasped, a little surprised at what Dan was doing. That's not what he had expected to happen.

"Don't underestimate me Phil," Dan warned as he continued palming Phil.

"Dan," Phil groaned as he closed his eyes.

"I'm getting closer," Dan said in a sing-song voice.

Dan gasped as soon as Phil harshly grabbed his arms and pushed him down on his back, Phil now being on top of Dan. Phil somehow always managed to end up being on top and Dan hated that. "Phil, you fucker!" Dan whined as he looked up at Phil.

Phil laughed at Dan. "You honestly should have seen that coming," he whispered. He leaned down and captured Dan's lips with his own and kissed him.

Dan gently wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him down closer. "I hate you,"he whispered against Phil's lips as they kissed. "So fucking much."

Phil didn't say anything. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly started grinding against Dan.

Dan closed his eyes and a moan slipped out of his mouth. "Fuck!" He cried.

Phil smirked and he immediately stopped grinding against Dan. "Too easy. You'll have to try harder next time," he said. He then climbed off of Dan and stood up from the bed. "I'm getting a snack. Do you want anything?" He asked as he looked down at Dan.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked with shock as he looked up at Phil. "You're being serious?"

"I get hungry at 3am," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders and then he turned around and walked out of the bedroom without saying another word to Dan.

"Fuck you too, Phil!" Dan whined, loud enough for Phil to hear. He rolled his eyes when he heard Phil laughing. He sighed and he hid his face in his pillows, as his cheeks turned red.


End file.
